


Cute idiot

by 09Hitorib



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, UvoShal, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Hitorib/pseuds/09Hitorib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some UvoShal smut.<br/>Also my first fic go easy on me XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute idiot

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST SMUT FIC IM SORRY ITS BAD AND PROBS OOC BUT I ENJOYED WRITING IT XD

Shalnark grins playfully, as he plays on his phone. He notices Uvogin walk into the room and he quickly got up. The blond ran over and gave the larger man a hug. "Uvo~ I missed you." He yelled, burying his face into the others chest.

Uvogin blushed lightly and hugged the younger back. He picked the short boy off the ground and cuddled him. Shalnark grinned brightly and pecked the other on the lips. They both burst out laughing.

Uvogin sat down, while having having Shalnark on his lap. The smaller boy kisses at his lover's jaw and chuckled playfully. Uvo's blush deepened, his jaw was his weakness and Shal new that full well. The short spider stares to nibble lightly at the elders jaw, loving the noises the man was making.

Uvogin grunted lightly and held the boy tighter. "Damn it Shal, we shouldn't do this here." The blond left the man's neck and pouted. He playfully pawed at the man crotch. The taller spider moaned slightly, feeling his member getting harder.  
"What if someone sees?"  
Shalnark laughed. "I locked the door dummy."

The other smirked. "You sneaky shit."  
Shalnark playfully winks and kisses his lover on the mouth. His hand kept working on the hardening bulge. He dipped his head to Uvogin's collar bone kissing and sucking, making a mark. His smile widened when he heard his lover moan loudly. His finger traced the bulge, from tip to base.

"Come on Shal, stop teasing!" Uvogin moaned out, gripping the carpet hard. Shalnark just nodded and undid the pesky zipper, getting the pants off. He slowly pulled down his trousers, almost drooling at the sight of his lover's large member jumping out. 

He admired it for a while until he heard Uvo grunt in frustration. Shalnark hummed softly and licked the tip of Uvogin's cock. He was rewarded by a low grunt. He let his tongue slide down to the base, while toying with the tip, with his fingers. The blond kissed the tip, before putting the whole end into his mouth.

Uvogin let out a breathy moan and resisted grabbing his lover's hair. Instead, the muscular man closed his eyes tightly. The blond took more and more of the man's cock into his mouth. He started to suck hard on it while moving his head up and down. His other hand went straight into his own pants, stroking at his own me member.

Uvogin felt his head go hazy, with the pleasure of the others mouth on him. Shalnark really was good at this, he wasn't even gagging. Shalnark sped up licking up and down his partners cock, savouring the salty taste. "Shal, I'm close."

The blond took this moment to quicken his pace. He quickly took his mouth off the reddening cock and pumped hard at it. He kept pumping until Uvo let out a loud moan and spilt his cum all over Shal's face. 

Shalnark laughed softly and strokes at his own cock, before he let his own come stain his fingers. Uvogin rolled onto his front exhausted. "Damn it Shal, where are we going to clean off?" He let out a quiet complaint.

The blond just smiled and stroked his lover's long unkempt hair. "Don't worry there is a waterfall nearby, okay?" Uvo nodded and got himself up. Shalnark nodded and snuggles up to him. "Love you Uvo~!" The boy purred. The elder kissed his head in reply.


End file.
